3rd Parachute Division (Germany)
Nazi Germany |allegiance= |type=Division |branch=Luftwaffe |dates=1943–1945 |specialization=Paratrooper |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=World War II |notable_commanders=Richard Schimpf }} The 3rd Parachute Division was a German military unit that was active during World War II. Its formation began in October 1943 in France near Reims. From February 1944 near Brest. In March 1944 division was reinforced by soldiers from the 3rd Battalion of the 1st Parachute Regiment.Nowakowski Tomasz, Skotnicki Mariusz, Zbiegniewski Jerzy Niemieckie wojska spadochronowe 1936-1945 page 182 Equipment and training The 3rd Parachute Division was a German Airborne division which fought during World War II. It was formed during 1943-44 around a cadre consisting of the veteran 3rd Battalion, 1st Parachute Regiment. Training was intensive and emphasised initiative and improvisation. The Division was well equipped with 930 MG42s. Each company had 20 MG 42s and 43 sub machine guns while a squad had 2 MG42s and 5 sub machine guns. In comparison its main opponent, the 29th Infantry Division had just 2 M1919 machine guns and 9 BARS per company and a squad had just one BAR. The 3rd Parachute Division had 3 times as many mortars and with larger calibre. So it had between six and twenty times more firepower.Citizen Soldiers, Stephen Ambrose ISBN 978-0-684-81525-1 It arrived in Normandy on 10 June, by truck after a night drive from Brittany. It was at full strength and consisted of young German volunteers, and numbered 15,976 soldiers and officers. Its level of training and excellent weapon systems prompted the commander of 29th Infantry Division to remark, "Those Germans are the best damned soldiers I ever saw. They're smart and they don't know what 'fear' means. They come in and they keep coming until they get their job done or you kill 'em."Joseph Balkoski, Beyond the Beachhead: The 29th Infantry Division in Normandy, ISBN 0-8117-2682-7 Operational history The division went into combat in June 1944 in Normandy. In August it was virtually destroyed in the area of Falaise. Formed again in Belgium thanks to replacements from 22nd, 51st, 53rd Luftwaffe Field Regiments. During September 1944 it fought as a part of Kampfgruppe "Becker" in Arnhem area. It surrendered in April 1945 to American troops in Ruhr.Nowakowski Tomasz, Skotnicki Mariusz, Zbiegniewski Jerzy Niemieckie Wojkska Spadochronowe 1936-1945 page 183 Commanding officers * Generalmajor Walter Barenthin, 13 September 1943 – 14 February 1944 * Generalleutnant Dipl.Ing. Richard Schimpf, 17 February 1944 – 20 August 1944 * General der Fallschirmtruppe Eugen Meindl (acting), 20 August 1944 – 22 August 1944 * Generalmajor Walter Wadehn, 22 August 1944 – 5 January 1945 * Generalleutnant Dipl.Ing. Richard Schimpf, 6 January 1945 – 1 March 1945 * Oberst Helmut von Hoffmann, 1 March 1945 – 8 March 1945 * Oberst Karl-Heinz Becker, 8 March 1945 – 8 April 1945 * Oberst Hummel, 8 April 1945 – 16 April 1945 Organization in June 1944 Commander: General Major SchimpfNowakowski Tomasz, Skotnicki Mariusz, Zbiegniewski Jerzy page 182,183 * 5th Parachute Regiment * 8th Parachute Regiment * 9th Parachute Regiment * 3rd Parachute Mortar Battalion * 3rd Parachute Anti-Tank Battalion * 3rd Parachute Artillery Battalion * 3rd Parachute Engineer Battalion * 3rd Parachute Signal Division References Further reading * Category:Airborne divisions of Germany Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Luftwaffe units referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht Category:Fallschirmjäger divisions